Chapter 1/Briefing
(Wardroom) Captain Martin, Commander Halliwell, Chief O'Brien, Worf, Odo, and Major Kira are looking at the plans for the mission as Typhuss briefs them on the mission. We will use these devices to expose the Changeling says Typhuss as he is holding a ball like device in his hand as he looks at Chief O'Brien, Worf, Odo, Captain Martin and Major Kira. Just one question how will you get onto the planet without getting shot down that place is heavily guarded Kira says as she looks at her boyfriend. I'm sure the Commander can go into his Klingon contacts and get us a ship Captain Martin says as he looks at Kira then at Typhuss. I can, I have a friend in the Empire that could help us, General Korath commanding officer of the IKC Amar says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. Hail him use a Bajoran secure channel though Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Yes, sir says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. Dismissed Captain Martin says as he looks at the senior staff. Then Kira starts sneezing. I say she stops at 3 Jadzia says as she looks at Captain Martin and Commander Halliwell. 10 Typhuss what do you think? John says as he looks at Typhuss. 3 says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin and then at Jadzia. Kira stops at 10. I hate being pregnant Kira says as she looks at them as Typhuss hugs his girlfriend. I love you, Kira says Typhuss as he hugs Kira. Love you too Typhuss Kira says as she hugs Typhuss. A Klingon Vor'cha class attack cruiser decloaks and docks with the station. (Promenade) Typhuss my old friend so good to see you again Korath says as he pats Typhuss on the back and hugs him. Its good to see you too, Korath, Captain Martin needs your help says Typhuss as he looks at Korath. When I got your transmission I had to make it look like I was running a covert run to a Cardassian sector so Gowron doesn't know I'm here Korath says as he and Typhuss are heading to the infirmary. (Infrimary) Both Korath and Typhuss walk into the room and see that Captain Martin, O'Brien, and Odo were turned into Klingon Warriors. Commander you're up Doctor Bashir says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Typhuss walks over the biobed and sits on it. So we'll approach the planet and its the time of Ascension where Klingon Warriors are getting blessed that will be the time to activate your devices Korath says as he looks at Captain Martin. He nods. Ah hell John says as he remembers something. Typhuss looks at him. What's wrong Captain? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. He turns to him. Kelly is suppose to arrive today, I promised I meet her at the docking port John says as he looks at Typhuss. Kira looks at them. I can take care of that for you Captain Major Kira says as she looks at him. John looks at her. Thank you Major I don't know what I would do without such a wonderful liaison officer and friend John says as he looks at Kira. The Klingon vessel departs the station and speeds into warp. Worf has the pseudo-Klingons lined up. He stops in front of Odo. We shall start with you, I am waiting Worf says as he looks at Odo. Odo looks at him in confusion. I'm afraid I don't understand Odo says as he looks at Worf. Worf looks at him and then walks over to Commander Halliwell. Are you Klingon enough Commander? Worf asked as he looks at Halliwell. Typhuss looks at him. Yes I am says Typhuss as he looks at Worf. Worf walks over to Captain Martin who strikes him. Are you questioning the validity of my plan? Martin asked as he looks at Worf. Worf gets up and wipes the blood from his face. Very convincing, Captain, but was it your intention to challenge me to a battle to the death? Worf asked as he looks at Captain Martin. John looks at him. No Commander not at all Captain Martin says as he looks at Worf. Worf looks at him. Next time hit me with your fist and not the back of your hand Worf says as he looks at the Captain. Korath to Typhuss Korath says over the com. Typhuss chimes in. Halliwell here, what is it Korath says Typhuss as he talked into the com. We're approaching the border General Korath says over the com. Captain Martin chimes in. We're on our way Korath Captain Martin says as he speaks into the com. They head to the bridge. The Amar approaches the defense fleet. On the surface there's a lot of Klingons from the different houses and ships, the strike team beams down. This is a lot of Klingons John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him.